Faded Wings
by Toume Ummei
Summary: Faded Wings is back! Kagome Higurashi is a regular senior girl, just trying to pass and get on with her life. Then comes Inuyasha, and her heart aches towards him. But there is darkness in their pasts, and scars that will come to haunt them both.
1. Saying Goodbye

**..::.. chapter one ..::.. saying goodbye ..::..**

His raven hair flew around his pale face as he sat on his perch. His dark eyes searched for a purpose in the dismal place as he sat on top of the gym, contemplating his position in life at the moment. He took a long drag from his cigarette, exhaling slowly as he thought about his new development.

_'Why does life always seem to fall apart on you, just when you think you've got it all put together? When you think you've got all the little pieces put in the right places, you come to find out you've been looking at the picture wrong anyway. Why does life do that to you?'_ He thought morbidly. He took another long drag and watched the smoke fly away in the early morning wind. He squinted his eyes against the sun, newly rising over the darkened school grounds. He thought back on his past three years at this prison, and contemplated at how his senior year would be spent at a brand new hell hole, possibly worse than this one. His eyes traveled quickly over all the memories he held here, and he thought bitterly about his past.

_'Fucking mother. Does she just enjoy doing this to me? Does she get some sort of sick, twisted kick out of it? She thinks she knows what's best for me, that she's been there. What the hell does a fourty year old woman know about being a seventeen year old guy?'_ He thought quietly of how in a few hours, his few friends would realize he was gone, probably for good this time. He sighed and held his head in his hands as he continued thinking his bitter thoughts in the early dew of the morning.

_'Does she happen to realize that she's pulling me away from the only place I've ever called home? Not that I honestly want to spend the rest of my miserable life here, but what will happen when I leave? Sometimes it's like I'm the only thing holding this place together. Am I really supposed to just let it fade away without me?'_ The boy tossed his cigarette off the roof and leaned back on his elbows, enjoying his private moment of thought, something so precious to him. He sighed once again, but his thoughts came to a startling and screeching halt when his mother pierced them with her incessant yelling.

"Inuyasha Hanyou! Get off that roof this instant! We need to leave now dammit!" He grumbled incoherently, rubbing his hands over his eyes as he shook his head.

"What ma?" He yelled back, trying to maintain some sort of motherly respect for the woman.

"Are you through with your packing? You know you start that new school today." He nodded his head before hopping off the roof, brushing the dirt off the back of his jeans as he stared at his mother.

"What in God's name were you doing up there at this time in the morning anyway?" Inuyasha shrugged and took one last look around the place before replying.

"Nothing ma. Just . . . saying goodbye."

* * *

This will be the only disclaimer I do for this entire story, because it's way too freaking long. I do not own any characters, nor songs, unless I specifically note that I do. There will be a few poems written in later in the story, and those are mine. I will be highly upset that they're gone. And for any of you who knew Faded Wings when it was on Animespiral, or when it was on here, here it is, refreshed. I'll finish updating it, and then put up the sequel, I know you're all excited for it, so Enjoy!


	2. The New Kid

**..::.. chapter two ..::.. the new kid ..::..**

Kagome Higurashi awoke to the sound of little feet running past her bedroom doorway. She groaned and glanced unwillingly out of her warm covers at the glaring alarm clock.

"Ugh, seven. I suppose that means I should get up." She stretched, trying to reduce her disgust of the morning to a minimum, before rolling over and out of her soft bed - quite literally. She hit the ground with a dull thud and groaned once again, sitting up and rubbing her sore back. She turned her raven-haired head to the door when the sound of children's laughter could be heard from the hallway. There she saw her two little brothers, five year old Shippo and eight year old Souta.

"Good morning Shippo. Good morning Souta." Kagome said, pushing herself off the floor.

"Good morning sleepyhead." They chimed before turning and running downstairs. Kagome rolled her eyes at their retreating backs, pulling her covers back into a semi-neat position, thinking. Kagome had just turned seventeen, and had decided, before her birthday, that her mother should start treating her like the young adult she was. However, as any teenage girl knows, 'mother knows best'. Kagome grumbled under her breath as she heard her mother yelling at Shippo and Souta to quit horseplaying and finish eating breakfast and getting ready for school. She sighed quietly.

"Geez, little brothers. Did I do something wrong in a past life to deserve them in this one? Or perhaps I did something horribly right." She stumbled into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, Kagome walked back into her room and proceeded to don clothing. She slipped on her undewear and a pair of faded and torn jeans. She rummaged through her closet and found her blink-182 shirt and pulled it on, not quite sure when she had last washed the thing. But it smelled alright and felt and looked clean so she put it on anyway. She then walked back into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her, as she didn't want her annoying little brothers to barge in and scare her when she was putting on eyeliner - dangerous situation. She brushed out her ebony hair, then donned her make-up. She painted her eyelids a startling pink color, and lined them with black, putting on her mascara when she was done with that.

_'I wonder if it shows through this mask I paint for myself every day, that I'm more alone than anyone believes. Myself included.'_ She thought almost bitterly. Kagome frowned as she stared at her reflection, wondering if she was really alone, or was just feeling that way. She had the best of friends of course, but they had their own problems and worlds to deal with, and sometimes found themselves too busy to help Kagome with her own superficial problems. They sometimes didn't see anything at all, and just lived all of their lives like the blind leading the blind. Kagome shook her head as she pulled on socks and tied up her black and white chucks. She grabbed her bag, tossing it over her shoulder, then headed downstairs.

"See ya mom!" Kagome yelled as she started out the door, hoping to avoid her routine morning confrontation with her mother.

"Wait Kagome!" Her mother yelled back, her voice coming from somewhere in the kitchen area. Kagome reluctantly turned around to see her mother dragging another reluctant teenager behind her.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha Hanyou." She said, dragging the boy towards Kagome. "He's new here." She added. Kagome rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow, staring blankly at her mother.

_'Gee, really?'_ She thought rather bitingly, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"I talked to his mother and I've arranged for you two to walk together. So, just be nice, and show him around okay?" Her mother said, pushing him toward her. Kagome merely nodded her head, keeping her bitingly sarcastic remarks to her brain and only her brain. She knew that there was no point in arguing with her mother. It was like fighting a losing battle while knowing that you're losing and still charging head on, or giving yourself willingly to the sharks. Kagome waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the door and the boy shrugged, looking a tad unsure of himself.

"Do good in school today kids, okay? And don't get into trouble." Kagome's mother called before shutting the door and leaving the children by themselves. Kagome nodded and waved half-heartedly towards the direction of her mother and as soon as the door was shut, her morning rant started in full fury, startling Inuyasha.

"For Christ's sake mother! You tell me the same fucking thing every single day, and every single day you get some sort of call from our darling Principal. Perhaps the message you're trying to send me is getting mixed up with the message that I'm trying to send you! THINK ABOUT IT!" She turned, her burning silver eyes splashing Inuyasha with an angry light, and he was staring at her strangely. "Do you have a staring problem?" She yelled, then, catching herself, apologized. "Sorry. Mornings aren't exactly the best time of day for me, and I kinda sorta hate my mother. Only on some days. Any questions?" Inuyasha shook his head and thrust his hands deep in the pockets of his faded jeans. Kagome studied him, her stormy eyes traveling up and down his person. His eyes were deep brown, and he seemed tired, both mentally and physically. Kagome saw something else in his tired brown eyes, a sadness that was rooted deep in the pits of his soul, the sadness that can only come from losing someone precious to you. Someone that you loved deeply. He was lonely too, she could tell by the way he carried himself, as though he had nothing to lose. Kagome felt bad, but didn't want to press and ask him, and possibly push him away. She turned her silver eyes away from his soul and studied his exterior.

He was tall, well, taller than her anyway, maybe about 5'11", or a good six feet, and he seemed somewhat muscular, though still skinny. Kagome sighed, staring ahead of her as the cogs in her head started turning and she began thinking of all the kinds of havoc she could wreak in the school today, especially with this new and mysterious kid at her side.


	3. New Friends And The Almighty Yash

**..::.. chapter three ..::.. new friends and the almight yash ..::..**

Inuyasha glanced at the girl walking beside him out of the corner of his eyes, not wanting to catch her attention.

_'Kagome, that's her name. She looks so . . . so sad.'_ He thought, and his heart ached for her. Her grey eyes, so beautiful, were so full of pain, and they shone with a loneliness that Inuyasha knew all too well. They ached to have someone to stare deep into, to ponder the world with. He sighed and looked back at his black converse shoes as he walked, thoughts racing through his head at a dizzying pace. He wondered what his friends might be doing, and what they could possibly be saying to one another. Or if they'd even notice he was gone.

"Inuyasha? Are you planning on joining me, or should I let you continue your quest for 'self belonging' all on your lonesome?" Inuyasha glanced up to see Kagome looking him straight in the eyes, something that no one had done in a long time. His eyes darted to the sides, and he judged that by their distance, he had stopped walking a good two seconds behind her, putting them a good two feet apart, and he blushed mildly.

"Sorry, I was . . . thinking." He grumbled, resuming walking to catch up to her. She laughed quietly.

"That's a dangerous habit to form." She replied, smiling brightly. Her eyes seemed to smile along with her, and that realization somehow lifted Inuyasha's spirit.

_'They aren't like they were before. She seems . . . happy, somehow. Well, at least I give her something to laugh at.'_ Kagome's voice once again found it's way through his thoughts.

"Well, here we are. High school Hell. Did you already register? If so, do you wanna hang out with me and my odd, but enjoyably different friends until class? Or would you rather find a dark corner and brood by yourself?" Inuyasha smiled slightly then, feigning hurt, placed a hand on his heart. Kagome laughed once more, and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I already registered. And I guess, that since I have no reputation to kill as of yet, I could hang out with you for a while. Onward Lady Kagome." He held out his hand, allowing her to lead the way.

"Oh, such a gentleman." Kagome smirked, walking forward and up the school grounds. Inuyasha followed shortly behind, still smiling like a fool.

_'He looks good when he smiles. Hell Kagome, the boy just looks good. I wonder what Sango is gonna think of him. I'm sure he and Miroku will get along just fine.'_ Kagome smiled as she thought of all the drama he and Miroku could cause.

"Kags! Kagster! Over here!" Kagome whipped her head about, cricking her neck sharply, and saw Miroku and Sango across the courtyard. She smiled broadly and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, dragging him along with her. She stopped in front of them, studying their attire, as the two had some rather outrageous ideas of fashion. Today, they were rather normal however, of which Kagome was thankful for. Sango was wearing a light blue Happy Bunny shirt saying 'you suck, and that's sad' across the front with some tan pants and blue and black Airwalk shoes. Miroku had donned a pair of dark blue jeans which were well-worn and a black shirt detailing all his leacherous ways. It read 'you know you wanted me to' in white across the front. He was also wearing a pair of monochrome converse. Kagome smiled at them, then introduced the man still clinging to her hand tightly.

"Hey guys, this is Inuyasha. He's new here, so play nice. This is Miroku and Sango. Well, you're not a girl, so I highly doubt I'll have to warn you about Miroku's traveling hand. However, I should probably warn you about Sango's explosive temper. But, as long as you aren't a lecher like Miroku, I highly doubt that will be a problem either." Kagome smirked then, finally realizing that her hand was still clutching Inuyasha's, dropped her hand and blushed. Sango eyed the blushing young lady then cleared her throat.

"Okay. You two boys get to know each other, while Kagome and I go have a little girl talk. Okay? Bye! See you in first!" Sango grabbed Kagome by the elbow and headed off towards first hour, leaving a very confused Inuyasha with a very hyper Miroku.

"So, how do you like Kags?" Miroku asked cooly, trying his hardest not to stare blatantly at every girl who walked by, be her real or fake. Inuyasha laughed at his feeble attempts and replied,

"Well, she's not like any other girl I've ever met before, that's for sure." Miroku nodded, then asked quietly,

"Has she gone ballistic on you yet?" Inuyasha nodded, trying to repress the memory of her morning outrage.

"Well, not really me, per se. She was ranting at her mother and I happened to be in the right place at the wrong time I suppose. Or perhaps, it was that I was in the wrong place at the right time." Miroku smiled and punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Well, that's our Kags for you. She's not exactly off her rocker, but lets just say, the lights are on, but nobody's home. Or rather, someone's home, but they just don't care unless you matter to her. That's Kags. She'd die for you thought, if you get to know her well enough. She's totally loyal. I remember her saving my behind from Sango several times, and boy was I grateful. If it weren't for her, I'm not sure that I'd be able to reproduce in the future." Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he glanced towards the figures of Kagome and Sango in the distance of the schoolyard.

**..::.. kags and sango ..::..**

"Kagome Higurashi! Don't lie to me! You and I both know you already like him, regardless of the fact that you just met him. You know you got the hots for him already." Sango yelled at Kagome's blushing figure. Kagome thought for a moment, then turned to her friend, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Well, when you admit that you like Miroku, I will admit that I like Inuyasha." Kagome replied smugly as she smirked at her flustered friend.

"Ugh! That is so not fair Kags." Sango blushed lightly as she watched Miroku walk into their first hour class. Kagome waved her hand in front of Sango's dreamy face.

"Earth to Sango, come in Sango. Alright San, stop drooling over him and get your butt into class!" Sango snapped quickly from her thoughts and dragged Kagome into the classroom. Kagome took her usual seat behind Sango and next to Miroku and Inuyasha sat on her right.

"So . . . Kagster?" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha starting at her with mild interest.

"Don't ask, they came up with it and I honestly have no idea." Inuyasha nodded in understanding, having earned a few nicknames he wasn't quite sure of the origin himself. Kagome cleared her throat, bringing Inuyasha's attention back to her.

"Well, what are we going to call you Mr. Inuyasha?" She asked, smiling. Inuyasha furrowed his brow and pretened to be deep in thought before he replied magestically.

"You may call me, The Almighty Yash!" He exaggerated his nickname with his arms, mocking a bow to Kagome. Kagome giggled as she watched him.

"All hail the Almighty Yash!" Inuyasha blushed mildly and laughed along with her, Sango and Miroku. Kagome straightened herself and found a more serious note.

"Alrighty then, Yash it is. You know you're stuck with that for like, the rest of forever, right?" She asked seriously, pulling out her notebook and a pen. Inuyasha nodded, pulling his own notebook from his bag.

"I kinda figured Kags. I kinda figured." He shook his head and took to taking down the notes the teacher had placed on the board. Every now and then he stole a glance at her, the girl who had somehow made him smile so easily.

_'Will she be someone to me? Someone important, who will change my life? Or will she be just like the rest of the girls, and abandon me?'_ He thought, blindly detatched, while the morning wasted away into a blur of laughter and newfound friendships.


	4. Mischevious Meetings At Lunchtime

**..::.. chapter four ..::.. mischevious meetings at lunchtime ..::..**

Kagome yawned loudly as the bell for lunch rang. Her classmates rushed out quickly, but Kagome found that she wasn't really in any sort of a rush. She pushed her things back into her bag and stood to stretch, raising her arms high over her head. As she was doing so, she heard the all-too-familiar yell of Miroku.

"Kags! Are you gonna join us any time today?" Kagome glanced to the door to see Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku there, waiting for her to get her butt into gear. She smiled and grabbed her bag, and said goodbye to their teacher, Mrs. Feire. She pushed through the guys and grabbed Sango by the arm, dragging her to the tree they had claimed as their own in their first week of freshman year. She waved a little goodbye to the boys, leaving Inuyasha again at the mercy of Miroku as the boys strolled leisurely across the campus grounds.

"So Yash, and don't try to lie your way through this one, but you fancy our Kagome a little, don't you?" Inuyasha shrugged and looked down, letting a curtain of dark hair hide him from Miroku's piercing navy eyes. He was about to answer him with something smart and vague when he heard a shriek of fear and glanced up to see Kagome in the highest part of the tree she could manage, dragging poor Sango up with her. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head slightly, strangely grateful for the change in attention.

Though he had only known Sango for a few hours now, he had figured out with veritable ease, that she was _deathly_ afraid of heights. Kagome, who was standing on the highest, sturdiest branch she could get to, took a ballet stance that would make most prima ballerinas jealous, raised her hands above her head, then hurtled off, flipping and landly gracefully at the bottom. Inuyasha felt his heart jump into his throat, slamming it shut as he watched Kagome jump off the tree. A faint blush settled on his cheeks when he realized she was alright and had probably done it more than once, and Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder, laughing loudly.

"Did I mention that Kagome is a little on the insane side?" Miroku shook him lightly, holding him by his shoulders. "Man, lighten up. She always does crazy stuff. Last year, she pierced her tongue. Man, her butt is still in a sling from the talking to her mother gave her. You'll learn soon enough that Kagome has developed a habit of doing mildly dangerous and stupid things, mostly just to get on Mama Hitler's nerves." Miroku laughed and dragged Inuyasha to where the girls now stood, both feet planted firmly on the ground.

Kagome collapsed on the ground, shaking with laughter as Sango collapsed in fear, glaring at Kagome with liquid brown eyes. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and she smiled up at him, tears of mirth still shining in her silver eyes.

_'God, she really looks like an angel.'_ Inuyasha thought as he sat there, matching her silver gace with his deep brown one.

"What?" Kagome asked. "Is there something on my face? Or maybe in my teeth?" She asked, grinning widely and goofily at the boy. Inuyasha laughed, then shook his head, smiling back at her. The smile was returned with a real smile from Kagome, and the group returned to a deep conversation which Miroku and Kagome found absolutely hilarious. Inuyasha, being new, and Sango, still shook up from her height escapades, merely watched and listened. Kagome had been studying a particularly interesting ant in the grass, when two all too familiar shadows fell upon her.

"So Kagome, who's your new friend?" Asked a sickeningly sweet voice above her. Kagome raised her ebony-haired head and stared quite blankly at the school slut Kikyo, and her ever-present man whore Naraku standing in front of her. There was a man behind them that Kagome didn't quite recognize however. She stood, finding herself eye-level with them, and her placidly calm stare turned into an icy glare towards Naraku and Kikyo. When she was sure they'd squirmed under her glare long enough, she turned her dark icy eyes towards the stranger.

"Oh, this is Sesshomaru." Naraku said lazily after a few tense seconds between Kagome and Sesshomaru, waving his hand vaguely in his direction. He stepped forward, as though he was lesser than Naraku, and Kagome got a good look at him. He had silver hair, obviously died, though it was a good dye job, you could hardly tell it wasn't natural. His cheekbones were high, and he had a sharp jawline, and deep expressive eyes. He was a very beautiful man indeed. Kagome shot a glance back at Inuyasha and realized something - they looked strikingly alike.

"Right, you've already met Sesshomaru, haven't you Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked in that suprisingly annoying voice of hers. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow in response, questioning him.

"Yeah, I know this jerk-off. _It's_ my half-brother." Inuyasha spat out the words ridiculously fast, as though he was afraid if they lingered on his tongue, he'd never rid himself of the taste of them. Sesshomaru sneered at him and raised a hand to his face, and his palm met Inuyasha's cheek with a sickening slap.

"Know your place, you little runt." He growled down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha chuckled quietly and Kagome scoffed.

"If he's a runt, what does that make you? The lead bitch?" Kagome smirked evily and Sesshomaru raised a hand to her, ready to strike her like he had done to Inuyasha, when Naraku stopped him, stepping in between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome's smirk faded and was replaced with a devilishly cold grin as she turned to face Naraku. A cold glare settled in her eyes and ice dripped off the words that she spoke.

"Is this all you want, you pain in the ass, or shall I remind you why you spent a month in the hospital the last time you tried to mess with me?" Kagome snickered as Naraku's face twisted from placidly emotionless to horror-stricken. He regained his composure quickly and sauntered off with Kikyo and Sesshomaru in tow, but not before giving her a little smirk, as if to say, 'I'm not done with you'.

When they were out of sight, Kagome glanced to Miroku and Sango, then promptly began laughing, the other two falling into it with her. Inuyasha stared at the trio, utterly confused.

"Well I'm glad that you three find this funny, because I sure as hell don't even know what's going on." Inuyasha announced, rather flustered. Kagome opened her mouth to explain, but found her voice lost among her stitches of laughter, and could only manage to grab her stomach and laugh even harder. Miroku gasped for air, and once he found his breath again, he proceeded to help the poor man out.

"I believe it was about a year ago now. Naraku wanted to go out with our Kagome, but she kept turning him down, saying she wanted a real man. One night, he got fed up and decided to break into her house and rape her when her mother was gone at work and her two brothers were at a friends house. But that night he made two very dangerous mistakes, in fact, the biggest mistakes he will probably ever make in his entire life. First, that he was trying to rape Kagome, second, that he cornered her in the kitchen, where there are many a weapon. Kagome grabbed the biggest knife she could and proceeded to take aim. And let me tell you this much, Kagome does not miss on accident. I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw her once he got back to school." Miroku sighed, his eyes glazed with laughter and remembrance. Kagome wiped tears of mirth out of her eyes and finished their little tale.

"But you know what the best part of it was? He couldn't have sex for six months so that his stitches could heal. Do you know how many guys got lucky during that six months that Kikyo couldn't have her little man? Let's just say that we had one very happy and satisfied Miroku Houshi, and a very jealous, angry and UNsatisfied Sango Taijiya." Kagome laughed once more then sighed, holding her side where a rather annoying stitch had formed. Inuyasha smiled mildly and found himself trapped in his thoughts again.

_'She's laughing at attempted rape. Man, I guess it's just one of those things you learn to take with a grain of salt, and let it go. I'd kill to have that resilience.'_ His thoughts were sharply pierced by Kagome's hand in his face.

"Yash, the bell just rang. Come on, or we're gonna be late." He took her hand and stood, lacing his fingers through hers instead of dropping it. Kagome blushed, but smiled, squeezing it tightly before following Sango and Miroku. Sango glanced back at them and smiled, nudging Miroku sharply in the side. Miroku turned and smiled as well, placing his arm around Sango's waist before they walked into their fifth period class.

_'You know God, I suppose, if I never thank you for anything else again, thank you for moving me from my hell, to find my angel.'_ Inuyasha smiled at the dark-headed girl beside him and vowed in his heart to do his best, to never let her be hurt again.


	5. Poetry And Tears

**..::.. chapter five ..::.. poetry and tears ..::..**

Inuyasha sat in his last period class, doodling idly on the paper in front of him. Kagome waved a hand in front of his face, startling him from his daze.

"Are you still alive, or have we lost you somewhere inside of your own body?" Kagome asked, grinning at him. Inuyasha nodded numbly, a thought suddenly forming in his head. He pulled out another piece of paper and started jotting down lines while Kagome watched him with mildly supressed curiosity. She supposed that if he was entertained, it was all the same to her.

"Sango, when are you going to admit that you like Miroku? I mean, even Yash has noticed. Come on, you two are like the cutest couple who aren't really a couple. You're like, 'non-couple-of-the-week'!" Kagome exclaimed quite conversationally, all the while taunting the blushing pair. Sango looked from Kagome to the boy writing incoherent words in his small, unruly chicken scratch on the piece of paper and Kagome followed her gaze. She sighed, putting two and two together and coming up with mildly the correct answer, and raised her hands, stating plainly,

"Alright, I'll let it be. That is, until the next time I catch you two snogging madly in the broom closet. So you had just best find another hiding spot and learn to be more quiet." Kagome returned to the piece of poetry she'd been working on. People had said she'd had a gift for it, but Kagome didn't really know how to judge that. All she knew is that when she wrote, things didn't seem so bad anymore. Things seemed lighter, and it was easier for her to breathe. The pen and paper never yelled at her, or hit her, and always told the little girl still shivering and hiding inside that there was really nothing to fear anymore. Kagome smiled at her work faintly, then glanced to the boy beside her.

_'Well, he _is _walking home with me, maybe I'll just ask him to read it.'_ Kagome's thoughts froze on that note, as the bell signifying that they were free until the next day rang and the sound of scraping chairs and yelling students deafened her ears.

Inuyasha glanced up from his piece of paper to see Kagome standing and stretching beside him, her shirt rising up her stomach. She leaned over the boy to get a better look at the piece of paper hiding beneath him, and Inuyasha blushed and pulled it away, folding it up and sticking it in his back pocket. He wasn't all too sure she was ready to see certain things; simple pains he really didn't think she was familiar with him enough to know yet. Things he wanted to keep for himself. Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"Come on Yash, school's out. Let's go, I'm sure that Mama Hitler is waiting for us." Inuyasha smiled at the girl, and walked out into the hallway with her, shouldering his bag. Sango and Miroku smiled and waved goodbye, heading off to the buses, and Inuyasha and Kagome waved back, walking off the campus and crossing the road.

"Hey Yash?" Kagome asked quietly, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes as she concentrated on the scribbled-on toes of her converse shoes as they patted on the pavement.

"Yes Kags?" He answered, just as quietly, his gaze trained half on the young woman beside him and half on the sidewalk ahead.

"Would you read something for me? Please?" She asked, fishing out the paper she'd been working on. "It's not my best and there's a few parts I've got to re-work, but I just wanna know what you think of it." Inuyasha nodded his head and looked down at the paper. His eyes traveled over the neat penmanship of Kagome as he read her heart-felt words.

**_"The pain hits the roof/as the stars cry/it's a bastard heaven/we find ourselves in/I grope blindly/for a hand to hold/and a heart to care/but all I find,/are the tattered remnants/of a life once so full/of music/so full of/love and happiness/so full of you/the rain washes away tears/you never saw me cry/and it's then when it hits me/that I shouldn't care/that you/left/you didn't like my music anyway."_**

Inuyasha stopped. He felt as if he had lost his voice, as if Kagome had reached into his heart and written down things that he himself had so longed to say. Kagome looked at him, asking the question riding heavily on her heart.

"What? You don't like it, do you?" Kagome frowned at the now speechless boy beside her.

"No, that's not it. I just . . . feel like, you looked into my head, and took all my little thoughts, and feelings, and everying I've ever longed to say to anyone and put it down on this piece of paper in a few lines. Kags . . . how do you do that?" The relieved girl sighed.

"Well, there's another one on the other side if you like that." Inuyasha swallowed the thick saliva pooling in his mouth and took a deep breath.

**_"I thought by now/things would have changed/the grey sky mourning/split into brilliant blue/my face seems salty wet/as I drown in the hazy regret/with a flicker of fear in my eyes/I never knew it would hurt this much to/breathe."_**

Inuyasha sighed again and handed the paper back to Kagome while pulling his own out of his back pocket.

"Since you shared with me, I'll share with you. I've never really expressed how I felt to anyone, it was always easier to just pretend that I didn't feel, or that I felt a certain way, wearing a certain mask. But you've shown me, in the what, eight hours I've known you?, that I don't have to pretend." Kagome smiled, a small smile, then studied his unruly chicken scratch before it finally made sense.

**_"It runs through my head/echoing slowly/torturing those haunted memories/I did love you/once/but now/the fire you held inside has consumed you/burned you up/nothing but ash/lies now where your heart and soul once resided/you used to be beautiful darling/you used to love me/what happened to us/we used to be so perfect/we fell apart I suppose/and it stung/and remained like a slow-motion playback/I now see you breaking my heart/and I watch you fade away/and I watch tears fall from stormy/dark eyes/and rest gracefully on my pale lips/my tears taste just like you do love/salty/and stinging/and they leave me helpless/just like you did/leaving me with an aching for more/so much more/another taste/a brush of the lips/poised gracefully for the kill/for the time when you strike/and watch me fade/I was an angel to someone, once/but now/faded wings will never fly in a sky so grey."_**

Kagome choked back a mild sob, brushing crystal tears from her own stormy eyes.

"Yash, this is . . . it's _beautiful_." He sighed and shoved the paper back into the pocket of his faded jeans, hitching his bag higher on his right shoulder.

"Yeah, well, thanks. It's good to know I've got a fan." Kagome chuckled and a tear fell past her hands and down her cheek. Inuyasha caught it, turning her to look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha put an arm around her, pushing her dark hair back from her pale face. Kagome sighed, gearing herself up to relive the memories.

"I was just thinking how well that relates to me and my ex-boyfriend. I thought that we were perfect together, I was even planning on marrying him. But . . . I was wrong. He was just using me, for his own twisted little pleasures, and then he cast me aside, like some dirty laundry or something." She tried to smile, but couldn't stem the flow of tears and Inuyasha brought his hand up to her face, wiping the tears back as they fell.

"I didn't mean to upset you Kagome, I'm sorry. But let me tell you this, I'll never use you, for anything. Eh, maybe for homework, or a poem or two," He paused, glancing at her, "kidding. You are a great person, and you deserve so much more than just some jerk who's going to use you for his pleasure. Never settle Kagome. Only accept the best that life, and love, can give you." Inuyasha pulled her into his chest and she sobbed quietly for a minute or two, and all the while, their thoughts echoed the others,

_'Just let me in. I would heal all the scars on your heart, if you would just let me in.'_


	6. A Brand New Start

**..::.. chapter six ..::.. a brand new start and a healing kiss ..::..**

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair lovingly while she cried quietly into his chest. He was astonished that she would willingly open herself up to him like this, and that he would show her things that his friends back home didn't even know. How she had managed to break down his walls so quickly, and take away all his masks, leaving him emotionally naked and visible to her, he would never know. Kagome sighed and inhaled deeply, taking in his already comforting and familiar scent. She wanted to breathe him in forever, that way, he would always be with her, and his comfort would surround her eternally.

"Inuyasha? Will you promise me something?" Kagome asked him timidly, her small form shaking slightly. Inuyasha wondered what on earth she could want from him - a streetrat - but turned her tear-stained face to his as he cupped her chin softly.

"Kags, you can ask me anything. And I will do everything in my power to do what you ask of me." Kagome smiled slightly as she looked into his deep dark eyes, melting slowly into him.

"Promise me that you'll never make a promise you can't keep? And that you'll try?" Inuyasha's eyes widened and he hugged her close to him, brying his face in her neck and breathing in her sweet scent.

"Kagome, I'm not going anywhere," He paused, pulling back from her and looking into her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, and leaving you alone." Kagome smiled slightly, barely a ghost of her former smiles from earlier, and leaned forward, her soft lips brushing against his. Inuyasha was stunned, her kiss was electric, just like her touch, and the sound of her voice. Kagome started to pull away, afraid she had done something wrong, or had read him wrong, and he was just like Hojo, her ex. She was deeply suprised and pleased when Inuyasha pulled her closer, his touch sending shivers all over her body, wonderful delight shooting through her veins.

When they broke apart, Kagome layed her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. The beat was steady, a tad fast, but steady, and constant, save when she laced her fingers through his, it skipped a beat. Inuyasha sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on Kags, we have to get you home. I don't want to get you in trouble." Kagome nodded her head and sighed along with Inuyasha. This started her giggling and Inuyasha gave a slight chuckle. She stood and extended her hand to Inuyasha. He took it and stood with her. She smiled up at him, kissed his chin lightly, and then said,

"Ha. I bet I look like a wet rat, huh?" Inuyasha smiled, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well, yes, just a little, but a very beautiful one." Kagome smiled at him, placing her bag back on her shoulders and continuing down the sidewalk with Inuyasha.

"Let's go home, Inu." Inuyasha nodded and they walked along in silence, each with their cheeks a little red, silly little smiles on their faces.

When they did manage to get home, Kagome's mother greeted them at the front door. To Kagome's ultimate suprise, her mother didn't start accusing her of getting into trouble at school, but instead, was smiling slyllly at the boy holding tightly to her daughter's hand. Kagome wondered what could possibly be going through her mother's head as she stood there, smiling at the two, but she thought it best not to ask.

"Inuyasha, your mother and brother are here." Kagome's mom announced, obviously taking pleasure in the tortured look on Inu's face when she mentioned his family. Kagome noticed this look as well, and squeezed his hand to reassure him. Inuyasha sighed and followed Ms. Higurashi to where his mother and Sesshomaru were.

Sesshoomaru smirked evilly when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome, each clinging tightly to the other's hand.

_'Ha! So the little run is with Kagome? She is arrogant, but beautiful, and could prove to a be a fulfilling match. Haha, I'm going to have some fun with her, that I am.'_ Sesshomaru's inner self was starting to rear it's ugly head, as lust-driven images flashed through his mind. He relished the thought that he could take something of importance from his brother. Inuyasha grew a look of hatred as he stared at his mother and brother. Hell, they weren't even really his. His father had left Sesshomaru's mother for his, but when Inuyasha's mother had died, he had gone back to the TaiYoukai's, and he had never forgiven his father for doing so. His mother had died ill, and the whole time, Inuyasha's father had been going around behind his mother's back, with Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha had a sister from the TaiYoukai clan as well, but she had been sent away. She wasn't evil enough to last in the family. He didn't know where she was now, much less if she was even alive. But in his heart, he believed he would find her again, and that he would never let her be hurt after that.

"So you say your name is Kagome, right?" His step-mother questioned, trying to sound as sweet as possible. He hated her, the way she was always barging straight into his life, with little to no reason at all, and the way she trated all his friends. Just because they wore black, and dark make-up, and had multiple piercings, did not mean they were bad.

Kagome nodded nervously at the woman, not sure how to act towards her, and tried desperately to hold herself back from pounding Sesshomaru's arrogant, smirking face into the ground where he stood. But they bared it, the hurt little girl and the abandoned little boy. For three hours, that never seemed to end, his step-mother pried and questioned them. And then they left, with a very upset and agitated Inuyasha in tow.

Kagome hated herself for letting him go away angry and hurt like that. She wanted desperately for him to be there with her, so she could hold him, and tell him all the things her heart suddenly found the need to say. She longed for his touch, his kiss, but something told her her mother would never allow it, at least not yet. She had been so strict and evil about guys after Hojo, and even more after her father had passed away. Kagome supposed that she thought she had to become both the mother and the father. Kagome didn't complain too much however, at least it proved that her mother cared in some random, abstract, roundabout way. She sat in her dark bedroom, ignoring the lack of light, thinking about the strange encounter she'd just had.

_'Poor Inu. I feel so bad, after hearing all of that. I wish I could help him, but I'm just not sure how. I'm sure that if I tried, I could find a way, to just get inside of his head and find what it is that he needs from me. I suddenly feel somehow so connected to him, like a soulmate. Soulmate?'_ Kagome climbed off of her bed, rummaging through her desk noisily. She pulled out a pad of paper and a black pen, then proceeded to her window and plopped down on the floor beside it, her notebook laying in the milky stream of light. After several mis-haps, scribbles, and complet rabbit-chasing excursions, she had the result she'd been looking for. She held it into the moonlight, reading it to herself softly.

**_"A blank verse/waiting to be written/wanting the world to hear it's story/pray it will be so/a little flower/reaching for the sun/waiting to be beautiful/hoping it will be big/hope it will be so/a broken heart/crying crimson tears/waiting to be fixed/wishing it was free/wish it will be so/a caged spirit/wanting to break out and fly freely/with no limitations/pray it will be so/the blank verse/the little flower/the broken heart/the caged spirit/all I have found in you/each wanting release/to fly to heights and hearts unknown/but they hurt/they tear you apart/so you sit alone/in your caged world of fear and pain/praying it will collapse/pray it will be so."_**

Kagome sighed as she looked at the paper in her hand. She quirked an eyebrow and cracked a small smile when she imagined Inuyasha's face when he realized that she had compared him to a flower, but left it, knowing it would crack a smile on his sour face as well. She set the paper aside, staring back at her blank pad, thinking up lines again. She scribbled down the words that only described her, the side that people rarely saw, but that Inuyasha had somehow managed to sort out.

**_"I'm a blank canvas/an unwritten thought/an unspoken word/the one on the tip of your tongue/awaiting the chance to be free/the change you never made/the breath you never breathed/the smile that never was/the one hiding in your lips/waiting to burst into life/I'm the road not taken/the unforgiving sin/the broken promise/hoping to be made anew/a cloud overhanging your head/raindrops waiting to fall on the dry, dusty earth/the awaiting new life/the sun just below the horizon/the new moon in a darkened winters night/I'm there, but I'm not/you can't see me/but you feel my presence/my breath on your neck/the cool wind that dries your ever flowing/salty, stinging tears/I catch them in jars of crystal/and they become the rain/that's why it's so familiar to you my lovely/I'm the shadow of the night/ and the reflection of the day/everything and nothing pulled themselves together and created/me/I'm the replica of everything/and the shadow of nothing/the blank canvas/the unwritten thought/the unspoken word/hiding, in the ever-changing face of the moon."_**

Kagome smiled, somehow feeling a little bit lighter now that she had released it. She carefully laid the two poems on her desk, the smile still faint on her beautiful face. She sighed as she thought about it, and decided that she was most definitely showing Inuyasha her work. She imagined the way his lips would curve into a sweet smile as he read the second one, and found herself grinning as well. She raised a finger to her lips, tracing them slowly as she thought of him, imagining his lips against hers once more. She blushed faintly and her large grin changed to a sweet and soft smile. She closed her eyes, thinking of her new love, and then decided that she should probably call it a night. She changed quickly and climbed into bed, thoughts of said new love resounding sweetly in her head.

..::.. with inuyasha ..::..

Inuyasha sat at his window, thinking of Kagome and their situation. He pondered how he had come to care for her so much in such a short amount of time. He hadn't hugged anyone in a very long time, not since he'd lost his sister. And yet he had hugged her willingly, almost eagerly. He smiled, remembering their kiss and how it still tingled on his lips. And then reality hit him - hard, like a bag of bricks to the side of his face. Perhaps Sesshomaru had been right in what he'd said, about how he was just a runt, and he should learn his place. Perhaps Kagome would be better suited for Sesshomaru. He shook his head, almost vomiting the thoughts out of his head. He silently scolded himself for even letting the thought enter his head, much less be processed. He sighed then, wanting nothing more than to be laying beside Kagome, feeling her warm body relaxing in his arms beneath the cool sheets. He could almost hear her gentle breathing as she slept soundly, and could almost taste her sweet breath in his mouth as he lay next to her, pressing soft kisses to her hair. He shook his head, desperately needing a cigarette or brain floss, just something to clear his head.

"Well, she likes poetry, and apparently likes mine, so . . . maybe I'll write something for you, my darling Kaogme." Inuyasha whispered, walking away from his window and rummaging for paper in his small room. He found a few blank sheets then retreated once more to his window, thinking of the perfect words to put down on paper for her. It was then when it occurred to him that he could never be perfect when it came to this girl, but perhaps, if he thought hard enough and long enough, he could be worthy of her smile. He scribbled the words quickly in his barely legible handwriting, pouring his heart out of his pen.

_'Man, I hope Kags can read this. Hell, I can barely read it and it's my handwriting. Forget it, I'll just rewrite it before I show her.'_ The boy thought as he looked fondly on the words scrawled across the page, his latest 'masterpiece'.

**_"Whispering a distant melody/forgotten/or either unknown/I don't really care either way/it's all forbidden and forbodeing/and I just want to run away/and run into your arms/there's no real meaning to anything now/not these words/not this life/even the air you breathe/it holds no real purpose/do you have a purpose here/lovely one/do you/sometimes I ponder if you really do/I've looked beyond your mask/my lovely/and I see right through your guises/and pretends/I think you're hurt/and alone/just like me/darling girl/we'd be the perfect pair/don't you think/my lovely/the lovely little girl/and the broken little boy/but then/perhaps/we wouldn't be alone anymore/or perhaps/we'd be lonely together/though it's hardly possible/lovely one/but still/inside your eyes/my darling/I'm more lonely/then I find myself in the darkest corner/of my mind/A spotlight seems thrust upon me/shining 'cross my broken/brusided form as your shining eyes/find my hiding/hurt ones/I want so badly/to deceive you/lovely one/but you see right through me/through my deepest/and craftiest masks/just as I see through yours/these fake masks we wear/they fool only us at the end of the day/but I want so dearly to be hidden/my darling girl/so hide me in you please/hide me in the pools of your eyes/can you do this for me lovely one/can you hide me from the world/so unforgiving/can you hide me from you/my darling/can you hide me from you?"_**

He put down his pen, praying that Kagome would understand what he meant by his poem. He desperately wished for solitude in her, hidden away from the cruel world and the condemnation in her eyes. She never spoke of it, never asked him, but he knew she held him accountable for all the things he'd ever done, even though she never blamed him. That was all he wanted in the entire world; and he found himself knowing subconsciously, that he would do anything in his power to know that he was finally safe with someone, and she was safe, and in love with him. Was that so much to ask from the world?

Was it really too much to hope that a new love, a true and unconditional love at that, could heal his scars from the past? Was it? He pondered his many thoughts as he lay in his cold and lonely bed, longing so desperately for the warmth of Kagome beside him. He took a deep breath, and for the first time in six months, he fell deeplyl and peacefully in sleep, dreaming of the girl he'd somehow come to care for in a matter of hours, and praying that somehow, tomorrow, he'd be able to show her just how much he really did care.


	7. A Beautiful Reunion

**..::.. chapter seven ..::.. a beautiful reunion and a lingering distaste ..::..**

Inuyasha squinted angrily as the sunlight streamed in his window, waking him from the deep sleep he'd been immersed in. He glanced to the alarm clock, and found himself mildly suprised; he'd never slept more than four hours in the past three years, and in the past night, he'd slept about eight. With dreams of Kagome swirling about his head, he rolled out of bed and got dressed, missing the warmth, comfort and protection of his bed already. He pulled on yet another pair of faded jeans, a black rancid tee, and his red hoodie over his shirt. He pulled his long hair into a braid, loose strands falling into his face, then pulled on his socks and shoes. He went about his normal morning things, brushing his teeth, putting on deoderant . . . etc, then grabbed his bag, shoved the poem in his pocket, and ran downstairs and out of the house before his mother could patronize him or his brother could annoy him.

It was only a quarter past seven, so Inuyasha made his way slowly downtown to Kagome's house, singing quietly as he did so. He silently hoped that he'd have the guts to say all the things he needed to to Kagome, and he timidly knocked at the door.

Kagome heard the knock while she was walking back upstairs, and turned, rushing to the door, praying that it was Inuyasha and not that stupid Naraku.

"I got it ma!" She called to her mother who was in the kitchen, trying, without success, to get Shippo and Souta to quit fighting long enough to eat their breakfast. Kagome pulled the door open, and a large smile crossed her face when she realized that it was indeed Inuyasha. Inuyasha's breath suddenly caught in his throat as he looked at her, thinking she looked of something of an ebony-haired angel.

Her dark hair was swept back into a messy bun, strands falling into her piercing eyes which were outlined with a dark shimmery substance. She was wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans with a tight black shirt, exposing her belly and belly ring slightly. Her shirt read "The Goonies: Never Say Die" in lime green and hot pink writing with a white skull and cross bones across the front. Her full pink lips were curved into a smile, and she opened the door wider, allowing him to come in. Inuyasha dropped quickly and startingly back to earth and walked in, trying to hide the blush that had suddenly crossed his features.

"Come on in. I have to finish getting ready, and I'm _not_ leaving you alone with my mother. Come on, my room's up this way." Inuyasha followed her up the stairs and into her room. His senses swirled as he entered, knowing it was her sanctuary. It smelled of her, and her personality was stamped across the whole room. It was painted a blood red, with a black zig zag running through the middle of the room. Silver writing covered the walls, as well as pictures and posters and random scribblings of drawings and poems and the beginning to many stories long given-up on. He spun around while Kagome puttered about the room, finding the things she needed to finish getting ready. Inuyasha glanced to her neatly organized desk and found two papers sitting out of place, right on the edge of the desk.

"Hey Kags, what are these?" He asked, and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha holding up the two poems she'd written the night before.

"I wrote them last night. One's for you, and the other is just a generalization of how I feel. Entertain yourself for a moment while I finish getting ready, alright?" Inuyasha nodded at her and Kagome smiled softly once again, then returned to her morning routine. She grabbed her black DC shoes, lacing them up over her black socked feet. She stood, then headed to her closet to grab a few things from within. Inuyasha's face had a sour smile on it, and Kagome giggled quietly, knowing he'd read the poem.

"A flower?" He asked, all cryptic and sour-like, and completely rhetorically. Kagome merely nodded, not bothering to give the mildly rhetoric question a real answer. Inuyasha shook his head, then turned to the second poem, the one he supposed to be Kagome's generalization of her life. He smiled, a mere ghost resting gently on his lips. He then handed the papers back to her, the smile still on his face. Kagome took her 'generalization', and closed his hand around the other poem.

"It's yours; keep it." Inuyasha smiled again, fishing out the poem he'd written for her.

"I wrote it last night. It's slightly confusing, and I'm not sure how you'll take it, but when you're done reading it, if you want or need me to, I'll explain it." Kagome smiled aat him as he sat on her bed and she took the poem he'd written for her. Inuyasha then stood up, embracing Kagome as tightly as he could; well, as he dared anyway. He didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't want to be compared in any shape, form, or fashion to her last boyfriend. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling tears well up in them slightly. She then turned her head to look up at Inuyasha, seeing that he had wet eyes as well. Kagome smiled softly, kissing his cheek near his jawline.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked timidly. Kagome turned her dark eyes to his once again, and Inuyasha continued, "I'm not sure how to say this, and I don't really understand why I feel this way. But I'm gonna be completely and totally honest with you; I think I'm falling in love with you. Whenever I'm around you, the wars in my head stop, and life is good and okay for me once again. I always want to feel that way, because when I'm with you, it's all okay, and the world is a place bursting with life and love and it's just . . . beautiful again. I can't promise I'll never hurt you, but I will promise to try, if you will promise me the same." Kagome nodded into his chest, a smile across her face as she stood there, wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. She then sighed, remembering that there was something on the agenda for that day.

"Come on then, time to return to our little high school hell." Kagome smiled, lacing his fingers through hers as she slipped her bag over her other shoulder and read through his words. They made it down the stairs and were almost all the way down and out when Kagome's mother called them back into the kitchen, delaying their departure for school for a few moments. What Inuyasha saw in the kitchen, made his heart jump to his throat, and caught his breath tightly in his chest.

"Kanna?" Inuyasha breathed, his voice a low whisper, as though he was afraid to speak the words aloud, fearing that she was only a dream, and then she would disappear.

"Is it really you Inu?" The girl in the kitchen asked, her voice the same sort of whisper. Kagome studied the girl, wondering what she was all about. She had short hair, about to her shoulders, which was a pale white color, the same as Sesshomaru's. Whether it was dyed or not, Kagome couldn't tell, but instead studied her some more. She had smooth, pale skin, and dark blue eyes, clear, like the ocean after a storm. She stood about Kagome's height, and looked to be about the same age. A surge of jealousy flooded through Kagome as she looked upon the slim-figured porcelain doll standing in the kitchen. But Inuyasha's next exclamation threw all her jealousy out the window.

"Sis?" Inuyasha asked quietly, not realizing how Kagome suddenly relaxed, as she had tensed the second they had walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha was almost too afraid to believe his own two eyes; his sister, his long lost sister, was actually standing in front of him, for the first time in years. The two teens rushed to each other, crossing the short distance in a split second and hugged one another, holding each other so tightly, as though trying to make sure they'd never part again.

"Oh my God! Kan, you're really here! I missed you so much!" Inuyasha cried into his sister's shoulder, and Kanna nodded her head, showing that she felt the same.

"I missed you too Yash, but if you don't let me go, you may not have a sister for much longer." She gasped. Inuyasha released her, pulling the relieved, but still slightly confused Kagome towards his sister.

"Kanna, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Kanna. She's my sister."


	8. Out For Blood

**..::.. chapter eight ..::.. out for blood ..::..**

The three of them headed off for school, Kagome and Inuyasha still clutching each other's hands while Kanna walked on Kagome's right side. Inuyasha found himself a bit wary that his sister and girlfriend hit it off immediately. He wasn't sure if it was a good sign, or not.

"So . . . you two look _awful_ close." Kanna commented, drawing out certain words to increase the blush on her poor brother's face. "Are you dating, and if so, how long have you been?" Inuyasha immediately answered, not wanting to know that Kagome could concoct in her brain that Kanna could twist to her liking.

"Look sis, we're really close, and we care about each other a great deal. And yes, we're dating. But I don't want to rush things. I just want us to work it out together, okay? Without the help of my darling little sister." He replied, glancing knowingly at his little sister. Kagome blushed lightly, staring at Inuyasha. She was somewhat amazed at how there were times he could look like he would kill someone in a heartbeat, and fight the Devil himself for the ones that he loved, and yet, at others, he seemed so fragile, and his eyes told of a hurt hiding deep inside of him. But Kagome didn't care about all that, or that it seemed as though his temper could run away and leave him powerless to stop it, for she loved him, just as he was. Imperfect, unfinished, unpolished, and sometimes, tempermental.

"Well, Kanna, I have to fill you in on some of the key things you need to know to survive at all in Shikon High." Kagome said, breaking the stare she'd created with Inuyasha. Kanna raised an eyebrow.

"And these 'key things' would be . . .?" She asked, letting the sentence hang and waving her hand for the added effect. Kagome laughed lightly.

"Well, one of these 'key things', and probably the biggest and most important, is a certain wandering hand that belongs to a certain hentai named Miroku Houshi. Don't let him near your arse if you want to remain even semi-pure, and not have his semi-sorta-not-really girlfriend Sango Taijiya develop an instant and indefinite hate against you, for no other reason than Miroku's a flippin' pervert." Kanna, again, raised an eyebrow though continued the enlightening, albeit strange, conversation with Kagome, while Inuyasha trailed behind, pretending that his sister and girlfriend did **_not_ **just become instant friends. Naraku and Kikyo were mentioned, and a grimace formed sourly on Kagome's face as she mentioned the plastic japanese barbie doll. Kagome continued however, and Kanna nearly choked on her spit when Kagome mentioned Sesshomaru's name, though Inuyasha was frantically signalling for her that he was not a good subject bring up. She stopped dead in her tracks, shaking slightly.

"He's here?" She asked, her dark blue eyes suddenly a pale, icy color. Kagome glanced to her panicked, not quite sure what there was to really fear about the asshole with dyed hair.

"When Kan was eight, the asshole raped her, his own baby sister, saying that he didn't want anything _unpure_ to enter her body. He's honestly lucky that I was too little to do anything to him. But, thankfully at least, she didn't get pregnant. However, to this day, he treats her like trash, or eye candy." Kagome sighed, brushing some loose strands of her black hair back behind her ear. She walked to Kanna, hugging her tightly. She then pushed her away and headed back towards the school, sighing darkly.

"Kagome, Kags, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked warily, pulling Kanna along behind him.

"Who, me? I'm going to go find the asshole who hurt Kanna, and is probably planning on doing it again. And you my love?" Kagome asked, a sickeningly sweet tone in her voice with a wide smile spread across her face. Kanna glanced warily between Inuyasha and Kagome, wondering if she'd lost her marbles in the last ten seconds. "I want to give that piece of shit a piece of my fist. And then, maybe, if I've calmed down, a piece of my mind." Kanna still glanced warily at Kagome, but Inuyashed walked to her, hugging her tightly, his breathing a bit harder than normal.

"Umm . . . Yash? I love you, but . . . what are you doing?" She asked, laughing quietly as she hugged him back.

"You are so hot when you're pissed." He whispered quietly. Kagome blushed faintly, glancing up at him before regaining her cool.

"Are you implying that I'm not at any other time? And thanks, I guess. Now come on, you baka." She punched him lightly on the shoulder, then laced her fingers through Inuyasha's once again, smiling broadly. "Come on Kanna, you're safe with me. I won't let _anyone_ touch you. I promise you that." Kanna smiled kindly at Kagome, then walked to her side, joining the two of them, thankful that she wasn't alone anymore.

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at school still hand in hand, with Kanna on Kagome's right side. Sesshomaru glanced up from the table he was sitting at with Kikyo and Naraku and smirked.

_'Oh, lookie here. I'll get two birds with one extremely large stone.'_ He smirked again, bid goodbye to Naraku and Kikyo, then walked to where they stood. Sango and Miroku were now with them, Miroku nursing a bright red cheek, while Kanna nursed a twitching hand. Sango was bright red with anger, and Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves nursing the large stitches growing in their sides as they fought their hardest not to laugh at the scene that had unfolded before them.

"Hello little sister. My, my, my, you certainly filled out in all the right places, didn't you?" Sesshomaru reached out a pale hand to caress Kanna's cheek, but Kagome stepped promptly in front of her, pushing his hand out of the way. "Hn, what? Do you think you can always protect her, Kagome? You think you can save her from what awaits her once I get her home?" Sesshomaru asked, then he paused, bringing his outstretched hand to his chin, thinking. "Hmm, or perhaps, I should take you home in her stead." Sesshomaru took his hand and raised it to Kagome's cheek, and Kagome turned sharply, biting it and drawing droplets of dark crimson to the pale skin. Sesshomaru laughed; an evil chuckle that sent chills up Kagome's spine. She shivered and glanced up into his dark eyes, eyes that were covered with golden contacts, and for a second, she paused. She had to admit, that he was beautiful.

_'Yeah, well, so is a Venus Flytrap, but that doesn't stop it from eating the fly, does it?'_ She asked herself quietly. Sesshomaru licked the blood off his hand slowly, the laughed quietly.

"Hmm, I do so enjoy a fight. And you seem to be full of one, my beautiful, dulcit darling." He leaned over the girl who stood frozen to the spot. Sesshomaru's pride mistook it for fear, though the others saw her fists clenched tightly at her sides, and the strain in her neck from clenching her teeth; mentally forcing herself to stand whre she was. She knew if she jumped him, they both would probably die that day - Sesshomaru from Kagome, and Kagome from her mother. And Kagome had made several promises, to Kanna, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango alike, that she wouldn't leave them alone.

Sesshomaru leaned close to her ear, licking the skin from her cheek to just behind her earlobe, then whispered quietly, though loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"I can show you things that this _halfling_ will never know. I can make your toes curl, and break your back. I can fuck you so hard, you won't even be able to stand. And it's then, my darling Kagome, that I'll really have my fun." He laughed again, licking her earlobe. Chills rose up and down her spine, and she could feel the glares from the teens behind her, boring straight into the beautiful demon before them. She took a deep breath, trying to talk herself out of doing something drastic when he bit her ear lightly. It sent a jolt of energy down her spine, and she snapped. She balled her fist, reared back, and punched him, relishing in the sickening crack she heard his jaw give. She knew, along with everyone else that had gathered around them, that she had just dislocated his jaw.

"Is that all you have to offer me, you sadistic, lonely little man?" Kagome asked coldly, wiping the saliva off her cheek and ear. "Did you come here for a battle of wits, Sesshy dear? If so, I'd suggest you return at a later time when you're better equipped to fight. I'd hate to beat a damsel in distress." Kagome spat, and Sesshomaru snapped his jaw back into place. Kagome gave him one last, long look, full of pity, and hate, all at the same second, then sauntered away, her friends in tow.

"One of these days, I'm going to kill him." Inuyasha seethed, clenching his jaw tightly.

_'He touched her. He licked her. God, I feel like I'm going to puke. I can't imagine how she feels.'_ Inuyasha looked at the brooding girl beside him, almost afraid of the anger in her eyes.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, it won't spill over to the rest of you. I just feel like death came over me." She rubbed her cheek again, then shivered. "Next time he pushes it, I'm out for blood." Kagome warned. She watched Inuyasha's eyes grow wary and she smirked, then leaned in, and kissed him deeply.

"God Yash, I just love the taste of you." She whispered seductively into his ear. Inuyasha shivered and moaned quietly, feeling her lips on his neck, her heated breath on his ear.

"Alright, let's get to class kiddos. You can fuck him later Kags. We don't want to be privy." Kagome's head shot up and she glared at Miroku, suddenly hating the stupid smirk on his face. She poised herself to slap him, when Sango beat her to it.

"HENTAI!" She yelled, her palm connecting smartly with the side of his face. Kanna rolled her eyes, sighing quietly.

"It's going to be a long day."


	9. Memories Long Dead

**..::.. chapter nine ..::.. memories long dead ..::..**

Kanna followed the two odd couples into class and sat behind Kagome. Thoughts swirled at a dizzying pace in her head.

_'She punched Sesshomaru. No one has ever even HIT Sesshomaru, much less dislocated his jaw. Who the hell is this girl?'_ Kanna sighed and looked down at her paper, as her classes dragged on for what seemed centuries, but really, it was only three and a half hours.

"Kan, Kags! Come on! I swear, what it is with chicks taking forever to do anything?" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled at the two. Kanna glanced at Kagome and shook her head. Somehow, they needed to get Inuyasha and Miroku back, at the same time. They just needed a little bit of time to plan things out.

"Thank God it's Friday!" Sango exclaimed, walking lacadaisically back to their tree. Miroku agreed wholeheartedly as his hand slithered it's way up Sango's backside. Sango jerked up, punching him squarely on the jaw.

"What? It's not like I've never touched you there before!" Miroku yelled, nursing his now bleeding lip. Sango smiled happily at her job well done, then leaned towards Miroku. To the hentai's great pleasure, Sango kissed him, lapping the blood off his lips.

_'What is she doing?'_ Miroku thought, and, being simple-minded about certain things, asked the question out loud.

"Sango, not that I'm complaining, but what exactly are you doing?" Sango smirked at him.

"I told you. I love Fridays." She kissed him passionately, and Inuyasha cleared his throat, deciding that he would much rather be making out with Kagome than watching Miroku an Sango do it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Have you two seen where my girls went?" As if on cue, Kagome walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned up and licked behind his ear seductively.

"Miss me?" Inuyasha smiled and blushed lightly, while Kanna stifled a laugh.

"Kags, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't exactly know when the last time he washed his ears was." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha's blush grew bigger and he sat down on the trunk of their tree. Kagome pouted slightly and walked to him, sitting in his lap and draping his arms around his waist. Inuyasha smiled inwardly and kissed Kagome's neck. She just seemed to be so intoxicating to him, so fiery and passionate. And yet, she was so hurt, and so small. He tightened his grip around her waist as he saw Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kikyo walking towards them, with a man that he didn't recognize.

"Koga? Koga!" Kagome yelled, leaping from Inuyasha's lap and embracing the aformentioned Koga tightly. Koga was tall, with long black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail high up on his head. He had brilliant blue eyes, and a dazzling smile. Inuyasha growled lightly, almost unaware that he had. He hated to admit it, but seeing her that close to another guy made him uncomfortable, and regretfully jealous.

_'Look at him, laughing it up. His hands around her waist, his hips grinding against hers. How dare he touch my Kagome?'_ Inuyasha caught himself. _'My kagome? She's not mine. She's her own person. But still . . .'_ Inuyasha mentally scolded himself, after all, Kagome was free to be friends with who she wanted to be, and was free to love who she wanted to love. He thanked his lucky stars that she wanted him, even though he didn't have that many lucky stars left. Inuyasha cleared his throat, walking to the two of them, and putting his arm around Kagome's waist.

"And you are?" He spat as nicely as he possibly could.

"An old friend of Kagome's. We used to go to school together, before I transferred a few years ago. Now, I'm back for the rest of the year. The name's Koga. And you are?" Koga extended a hand, but Inuyasha merely sneered at it, growling lightly.

"Inuyasha." He replied simply, before sitting back down on the trunk, brooding slightly. Kagome, sensing that something was wrong, excused herself, grabbed Inuyasha by the braid, and dragged him off into a remote part of the school grounds.

Kanna rolled her eyes at their retreating backs, saying hello to Koga. Inuyasha could be such a jerk sometimes. She figured that she would give them a few minutes, then go and find Kagome, as he would most likely say something to hurt her. Little did Kanna know, that Koga was just the beginning of their problems.

"Inu, what's wrong? Is it something that I did?" Kagome asked, looking deeply into his dark eyes. Inuyasha sighed; he couldn't exactly say _'no, I love you, and I didn't like seeing that guy get so close to you.'_ Well, perhaps he could . . . Inuyasha opened his mouth and sighed again. He then looked into the pleading eyes of Kagome. She deserved to know how he felt about her. So, breaking down all the walls he had built when Yura had left him, he opened his mouth to proclaim his love. Then the walls came crumbling down.

"Oh Yasha! Yashie-poo! Its me, Yura! Your long lost lover!" Inuyasha cringed, then turned slightly to see a girl, shorter than Kagome, running towards him.

_'Great.'_ He thought satirically. _'just what I need right now.'_ He pulled his lips into a thin line and studied her; it had been two years after all. She'd cut her dark hair short, and had obviously gotten a boob job, for where there were once none, there were now two very large ones. She was wearing a short skirt, one he didn't think that she could sit properly in, and a very low cut shirt, one that showed off her newly inserted cleavage.

"Hn. Yura. Well, you look . . . slutty." Inuyasha greeted gruffly. Kagome wasn't sure she knew what to think. Questions whizzed through her head as she vaguely heard Inuyasha trying to get rid of the newfound ho.

_'Great, just what I needed. Another Kikyo wannabe.'_ Kagome thought sourly, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing. It was bad enough that Kagome and Kikyo slightly resembled one another, but now this? She just wanted to know Inuyasha's true feelings for her. Was that too much to ask? Finally, after fifteen minutes, Kagome had had enough.

"Alright, listen, you snivelling little whore-bag. We were having a conversation, so you can take your slutty ass somewhere else, before I have to hurt you. I swear to God, I will pop those implants if that's what it takes to get rid of you." Yura's eyes widened momentarily, but then a smirk took it's place on her thin lips.

"Oh, Yashie-poo, this is who, or what, you replace me with? Don't you remember those nights I kept you warm?" Yura cooed, and Kagome's heart stopped.

_'Shit.'_ Inuyasha thought. _'I knew it was a mistake to sleep with her.'_ Yura's voice droned sickeningly on, like a train wreck, and Inuyasha was powerless to stop it. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, for any sign that any of the words that Yura was spilling through her thin lips were false, but she found none. Hot tears of pain and denial flooded her stormy eyes. She shook her head, took one last look at the hooker and Inuyasha, then ran off, straight into the arms of Kanna.

"So the whore is back, is she?" Kanna asked, looking from the crying girl in her arms, to the slut, then to her asshole brother.

"Come on, Kagome. You deserve better than this. Go see Sango, and I will be there in a second. Inuyasha needs to learn some manners." Inuyasha swallowed harshly at hearing those words from his very angry baby sister. For a small girl, she packed a hell of a lecture, and an even deadlier punch. Kagome nodded, taking off to find Sango. Kanna then turned her icy blue eyes on Yura, who took it upon herself to leave, then she turned her cold gaze to her already quivering brother.

"Sit." She said calmly, though venom lined her usually sweet voice. As if by some magical force, Inuyasha slammed into the ground, not daring to wince in pain. He knew he'd messed up this time, and he was kicking himself inside.

_'For the love of God, why didn't I do anything? Why didn't I say something, or tell Yura to fuck off? Why did I let her get hurt, when I'd promised I'd never let her get hurt again?'_ Kanna glared icily at her brother, and he readied himself for the blow that never came.

"You disgust me." She said, the coldness in her voice matching the ice in her eyes. "For once you find yourself a decent girl, and you go and hurt her, after promising to never do that very thing. I'm not going nto do anything to. I think watching Kagome fall apart after having her ignore you, will be punishment enough. And all the time she leaves you lonely, I want you to think of this little happening. And I want it to sting, and I want it to burn so badly that you can't feel anything but the blackness of your guilt. Because you hurt her. She's known you merely a day, and she was ready to give herself to you completely. And you pull some shit like this?" She shook her head at the cowering boy on the ground in front of her. "As I said, you disgust me." And with that, she walked away, going to comfort Kagome. Inuyasha hung his head, as he quivered with guilt and shame. He knew that Kagome rarely cried, and that every tear she did was precious. He felt so guilty, for wasting such precious gems as those. He held his head in his hands, and for the first time since his father had died, he cried. Regretting memories that he thought, were long since dead.


End file.
